parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
CMV - Phineas and Ferb's 12 Days of Christmas
HappyEnding912's Christmas Music Video of Phineas and Ferb's 12 Days of Christmas. Lyrics: * Hubie: On the 1st day of Christmas, please, Santa give to me a jet-powered rocket ski. * Evelyn Ross: On the 2nd day of Christmas, please, Santa give to me two busted brothers. * RJ: And a jet-powered rocket ski. * Marina: On the 3rd day of Christmas, please, Santa give to me a sash full of sashes. * Maid Marian: Two busted brothers. * Runt of the Litter: And a jet-powered rocket ski. * Jason Johnston: On the 4th day of Christmas, please, Santa give to me a silver guitar. * Vanellope Von Schweetz: A sash full of patches. * Trixie Tang: Two busted brothers. * Flynn Rider: And a jet-powered rocket ski. * Mr. Tod (Golden Films)): On the 5th day of Christmas, please, Santa give to me the entire Tri-State Area! * Aladdin: A silver guitar. * Heather the Opossum: A sash full of patches. * Astrid Hofferson: Two busted brothers. * Panchito Pistoles: And a jet-powered rocket ski. * Timmy Turner: On the 6th day of Christmas, please, Santa give to me a kiss from a girl. * Ruber: The entire Tri-State Area...Or at least a large portion of it. I don't wanna get too greedy. * SpongeBob SquarePants: A silver guitar. * Sophie Leary: A sash full of patches. * Rapunzel: Two busted brothers. * Peter Rabbit (Golden Films): And a jet-powered rocket ski. * Vincent the Bear: On the 7th day of Christmas, please, Santa give to me more nerds to bully. * Pudge: A kiss from a girl. * Christopher Cameron: The entire Tri-State...you know what? How about just two other three states. That's fair, right? Deal? * SpongeBob SquarePants: A silver guitar. * Eilonwy: A sash full of patches. * Fluff: Two busted brothers. * Oliver: And a jet-powered rocket ski. * Captain Neweyes: On the 8th day of Christmas, please, Santa give to me, promotion to colonel. * Tommy Brock (Golden Films): More nerds to bully. * Andrew Waltrip: A kiss from a girl. * Dwayne LaFontant: One single state...I feel like I was over-reaching before. Just one state area would be fine. On with the song. * Hiccup: A silver guitar. * Marie (The Aristocats): A sash full of patches. * Jenny McBride: Two busted brothers. * Peter Pan: And a jet-powered rocket ski. * Kids of Dimmsdale: On the 9th day of Christmas, please, Santa give to me... * (Presley growls) * Stoick the Vast: Promotion to colonel. * Francis (The Fairly OddParents): More nerds to bully. * Thumper: A kiss from a girl. * Jafar: Five golden rings! I had to sing it that way. At least one, it's tradition. * 17-Year-Old Timmy Brisby: A silver guitar. * Sofia the First: A sash full of patches. * Jane (Return to Neverland): Two busted brothers. * Bambi: And a jet-powered rocket ski. * The Crows (Dumbo): On the 10th day of Christmas, please, Santa give to me * Sid the Sloth: A job that makes me money. * (Sir Yipsalot growls) * James Waltrip: Promotion to colonel. * Randall Boggs: More nerds to bully. * Coop Burtonburger: A kiss from a girl. * Professor Screweyes: Actually, promotion to colonel sounds pretty sweet. Is it too late to change mine? * Blu: A silver guitar * Kayley: A sash full of patches. * Sandy Cheeks: Two busted brothers. * Prince Hugo: And a jet-powered rocket ski. * Anna: On the 11th day of Christmas, please, Santa give to me my own set of wheels. * Elliot Shandling: A job that pays me money. * (Pluto growls) * Manny the Mammoth: Promotion to colonel. * Randall Boggs: More nerds to bully. * Pinocchio: A kiss from a girl. * Hades: You know, this is way too much pressure, being put on the spot for one thing that I want from this mythical all-powerful gift-giver who only comes once a year. It's insane! * Danny: A silver guitar. * Kimi Watanabe-Finster: A sash full of patches. * Gladys Sharp: Two busted brothers! * Gumball: And a jet-powered rocket ski. * Animals (The Lion King): On the 12th day of Christmas, please, Santa give to me * Gunther Gibson: One line of dialogue. * Princess Jasmine: My own side of wheels. * Alex the Lion: A job that pays me money. * (Dumbo growls) * Baloo: Promotion to colonel. * Nuka: More nerds to bully. * Fievel Mousekewitz: A kiss from a girl. * Ruber: How about just some almond brittle? That's a realistic request, right? * Chicken Little: A silver guitar. * Webbigail "Webby" Vanderquack: A sash full of patches. * Quincy Maroone: Ah, forget it! * Mice (An American Tail): And a jet-powered rocket ski..! * Cat R. Waul: ...inator! Category:HappyEnding912 Category:Christmas Music Videos Category:Music Videos Category:Music Video Spoofs Category:Songs Category:Videos Category:Christmas Parodies